Oh NO!
by Maverikc
Summary: It's pretty easy to break someone's thought of an 'easy ride'. Jade thinks this new move from her mother's in New York, back to her home with her father in HollyWood, to attend the Performing Arts school she'd been accepted to is going to be a breeze. And then ..there's Victoria Vega. And this spontaneous group of perculiar's that just might destroy everything. AU, slightly OOC
1. Chapter I

Contrary to my other Jade point of view story, I Will this Alternate Universal story follows the song I've chosen this time.

Prompt: Ok, so it basically goes along Jade's lifeline, the song creating the prompts for the chapter, creating a song based fiction.

Enjoy! I don't think I'll have a relationship in here, but if I did, it'd be **Jori** of course.

AN/: Song: Marina & the Diamonds- OH NO!

Don't do love, don't do friends.

Jade's POV

As a child, I'd came to conclusion that you don't need friends. Like really, they're not going to help you graduate high school, nor college. So why bother? If anything, they're going to bring you down. In any situation, that's what I came to as a conclusion. That's just how it is for me now.

So every morning I wake up, shower, address my hair, and makeup, then pull out my attire for the day. That's my morning schedule, like clockwork, always leaving the house at exactly 7:20. That gives me 10 minutes to make it to Jet Brew, and sit and have a muffin and coffee for about another 10 minutes. By then it's about 7:40, and I leave, making it to school at 7:55. Wonderful life right?

As I walk into the awaiting building, with my onyx combat boots, and matching hair with mint streaks. It's my second week attending this school, so I'm not too known, but I received a few compliments at the showcase. I get a few glances, and twice as much stares as I walk down the slightly filled hallways. A few people nod to me, and I'll slightly nod back, making a bee line for my scissor stabbed locker.

"Hi!" I hear behind me, I don't look back as I situate my books in my messenger bag dangling from my left arm. They probably weren't talking to me..

I feel a light tap on my shoulder, and I then turn around to be met with the biggest brown eyes, and the reddest hair. "Hi!" I hear again, and take notice that it's coming from her mouth. "My names Cat! Not like the real Cat, because I'm not a Cat...my hair's red!" The voice says again, and I raised my pierced brow at this. She has the biggest smile, and it's infectious. "CAT!" screams a voice, and then appears a boy, with a short, low tied, floppy ponytail. He is kinda tan, like a Canadian tan, and pretty tall.

He's wearing a plain white shirt, under a gray sweater that's long in the back, and shorter in the front. His legs are covered by black jeans, and black chucks. "I'm sorry if she's bothering you..she uh-" The unnamed boy begins to sputter, at the appearance of me.

" She's fine." I say reassuring him. "Right...oh! I'm Beck.." The boy who appears to be named Beck says. He sticks his tan hand out, and I give it a light shake.

"She can be a little er-" Beck starts as another voice cuts in.

"Baabe!" says a girl who round the corner. She's tan as well, and way overly dressed. She comes to a halt, and says, "Who's that." she then points her finger at me, looking at beck.

"Treen, this is...-" Beck says, then turning to look at me gesturing for me to reveal my name. "Jade." I say, and raise my brow at the girl called 'Treen' as she looks me up and down.

"Yea..well, come on or we're going to be late for class.." Trina says, grabbing her boyfriends hand, and drags him along, Cat bouncing behind. "Byyyee!" The red head girl says as she trumping behind the couple.

Strange..

I'm only after success..

"So! Who can explain to me...portraying the emotion of ..distraught?" Our interim synopsis teacher, Ms. Rue asks. I watch her as she scans the petite class, 12 in total, her gray eyes landing on me. "Ms. West?" I ponder for a moment, watching her as she waits with a brilliant, yet soft smile on her lightly tanned face. " The expression of distraught.. is portrayed by characters who have lost something with a value to them in the script. Or an expression of agita...tion.."Jade starts as she watches Ms. Rue walk up to the chalkboard that covers the wall in front of the class. She watches as Ms. Rue scribbles neatly in her perfect penmanship, the word, Agitation.

"Thank you Ms. West. That. Is the word I was looking for. Agitation, she repeats in her Cajun accent. "Mr. Lupella..." The lightly tanned Cajan says, turning sharply, her long wavy hair flowing behind her. "Can you tell me...a selection of characters in any movie, script atc. where the emotion Agitation...is evident?"

"Uhh...the bad guy?" Harry Lupella says. "Yes Harry...the antagonist, or the person causing the problem."

I watch as Ms. Rue then drags a light wooden stool, to the center of the class next to the makeshift stage. "Miss..." The lightly tanned cajun drags out, "Vega. To the stage." I follow Ms. Rue's line of vision to a girl in the first row, second seat. She's tanned, with a latin feel, and she has long chestnut colored hair. She stands and struts to the stage with her brown boots clicking along the way She has the biggest brown eyes, and they have this ..sparkle. The latin girl is wearing dark blue jeans, with a peach sheer shirt on top of a white camisole. "Miss Vega, an example of an antagonist." Ms. Rue says.

The girl Vega ponders for a moment, making the cutest face. Cute? I then snicker after a minute passes. "Hope it's a good one." I say so only she can hear, due to me being in front of her. I assume she hears me, because she squints her eyes as a playful smirks blooms on her face.

"Maleficent." The latin girl speaks with certainty.

"Perfect. Now..improv time Let's try to pull those all together hm?." Ms. Rue says. "Choose your poison if you will." Tori smirks bigger at this. She then peeks over the crowd, biting her lip. Perv. She almost pretends to scan the filled chairs, but can't help but notice when her caramel hues land on me. I stare as she opens her mouth to say, "West." I squint my eyes at the girl, but slide out of my seat, and steps up on the stage.

 **Oh No!**


	2. Chapter II

**Full Summary:** _I_ _ **t's pretty easy to break someone's thought of an 'easy ride'. Jade thinks this new move from her mother's in New York, back to her home with her father in HollyWood, to attend the Performing Arts school she'd been accepted to is going to be a breeze. And then ..there's Victoria Vega. And this spontaneous group of peculiars that just might destroy everything. AU, slightly OOC**_

 _Don't need A Relationship_

Jade walks down the art filled hallway, heading towards the parking lot, still grinning like an idiot. That mu-cha-cha girl had an interesting view on Maleficent. She seemed to take it provocatively, or interesting that the latin girl believed Maleficent had an...attraction to Aurora. Yet what she found more engaging...was that Tori decided to act it out.

The raven haired girl's boots scuff against the gravel in the parking area, dragging along, in route to her Jet Black 1969 Chevrolet Impala; a gift from her dad.

Jade opens the door on the driver's side once she reached the car.

She quickly settles in, starting the vehicle. Jade smiled smally, closing her eyes, engulfing the sweet purr of the engine; it was a sweet tune that warmed her body. She inhales deeply through her nose, grasping to the unforgiving smell of home. Her body relaxes immediately, sinking into the mercy of the smooth Italian leather seats, reminiscing of the feel of Tori's hand stroking her porcelain colored arm.

 **10 Minutes Later**

Jade turns the wheel, rolling into the parking lot of Fresh Market. She un-clicks her seat belt, and cuts the purring engine. She clicks on her dark green pear phone, reading that she has a few messages, and noticing she has about forty five minutes left to grab her lunch from here, and go back to school.

The curvy goth girl struts into the market, and a variety of smells ravage her senses.

She inhales deeply, insufflating the smells of: coffee being brewed, delicacies baking, fresh fruits being sliced and placed on display to the mercy of the customers eyes.

It was lunch time, so business was a bit slower. She immediately makes her way to the baked goods, grabbing a small box, and places 3 Brownie Pillow Cookies inside, along with two Snicker-doodle cookies.

After she has her box of sweets, she heads to the fruits. She grabs a container with four craters to put fruit in. She decides on pineapples, green grapes, strawberries, and goes with cubed pepper jack, and cheddar cheese.

When she has her food to eat, she crosses the building to the coffee parcel, or section. A smile appears on the emerald eyed goth girl as she closes in on the center of her attention, cinnamon spice.

She quickly grabs a large cup, and fills it to the absolute top with the steaming beverage. She seals it with a lid, heads to an empty register and pays for the food. With a nod to Timmy, a worker, she's out of the door into her car, driving back down the street back to school.

The front headlights of Jade's Chevrolet Impala peek into the Hollywood Performing Arts school. With a swift turn of the leather covered wheel, she pulls into the nearest parking space near the cafeteria.

With a quick pace she makes it to the filled cafe. she spots a few unoccupied tables, and small spaces near a spiral staircase. _Bingo_. Head high, and the bottom of her combat boots thumping against the colorful, yet worn concrete.

Now if she can make it without being spotted by anyone, lunch just might be fine. _30 feet away_ and the butterflies in her stomach are starting to dissipate. _20 feet_ and the bile that was starting to crawl up her throat has settled. _15 feet apart_ and she's feeling pretty damn good.

"Hey West!" she hears pretty clearly over the other hundred conversations that are being held. _Dammit._ She slowly turns on the heel of her boot, to be met with a familiar face headed her way, threading through the crowd.

"Vega." she says bland like. Yet the obnoxious smile on the Latin girl's face is contagious, and it's hard to suppress the small smile in return. "Thank you for the unwanted attention in I.S." Jade says deciding to sip on her blazing beverage.

If it is even humanly possible, her infectious smile grew bigger. There's a red tint to her flawless cheeks, _wait flawless?_ It's a compliment. She's twiddling her fingers, and opens her mouth to say, "Did you like my ..take? On Maleficent?"

This perks the porcelain skinned beauty ears. "It was interesting, yes." Jade says hiding her smirk behind her cup of coffee.

"Uhhm. There's a while..left for lunch. Sit with us?" Tori says, though she seems to struggle. "I don't like people Vega." I spat, slipping one of my hands into my back pocket.

I guess people are right when they say some people are highly empathic, because at that, Tori's entire mood droops. "Oh.." She manages to get out. "Ok." She says almost inaudibly.

Usually in situations like so, the goth would brush it off, no big deal. Yet in this one..its different, and she doesn't know why. Tori's face is filled with disappointment, and something else Jade can't put her finger on.

Moment of silence pass, and Tori hasn't stopped fidgeting. Jade begins to get impatient, _My lunch time is literally falling through my fingers._ Another minute passes, and Jade is agitated. "Fine! Where're your friends Vega?" Jade bellows, in a hungry state. At this Tori immediately smiles immensely. "This way." Tori says beginning the short trip to the 'Gangs' table consisting of: Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Rex.

When they reach the table Jade notices the guy, Beck, from earlier this morning. The one with the obnoxious hair, and girlfriend. "Hey guys!" Tori says, gathering her friends attention, pulling them from their conversations. "This is-"

"Jade." Beck finishes with a small smile. "Hii!" Cat says greeting the goth warmly yet again. "Do you remember me from this morning?!" Cat says jumping in her seat.

Tori then turns her attention to the Goth "You know Beck?" she says as she's taking a seat on the empty bench, next to Andre. Jade then proceeds to sit next to the latin girl. "Oh I _know_ Beck."

Jade says throwing a playful wink at Beck. He then smiles, and continues at his chicken wrap, as Jade opens her container of fruits picking a piece of pineapple up first.

The luscious taste of pineapple devours her senses. "Ouh fruit!" Cat says as she reaches for a strawberry. Jade then smacks her hand, and Cat gives a slight yelp. "So..you know Beck?" Tori asks Jade as she stabs at her chicken salad with her fork.

"We met this morning." Beck says chewing his large bite in his mouth. Jade only nods, sticking pieces of cheese in her mouth. Tori doesn't say anything else, but Jade notices her mood change, to something...strange. _Jealousy._

The guy across from Jade then speaks up, "I'm Andre by the way. Since no one bothered to mention." The African American boy says, oddly looking between Beck, Tori and I.

"I'm Rex, and this freak with his hand up my shirt is Robbie. He's all types of weird." The puppet says in the lap of the boy with curly black locks, and pale skin. "Hi." The boy Robbie says. "So what's your next class?" Andre then asks.

"Musical Theory." Jade then replies, sipping her coffee. "Cool me too. You can walk with me. Did you see the assignment Hall gave us? Man!" Andre then says the two then diving in to a conversation about the hell the Musical Theory teacher gives them.

 **Decided to end it on a good note.** **I may or may not come back and edit the 1st chapter** **but if I do,** **keep an eye out.** **Hope you liked this one, and where I'm going with it. If not, sorry. I'm going to take a short pause on this story, so I can work on** _ **Look What You've Done,**_ **(a Victorious fic as well) and If you haven't checked that out, please do.** **REVIEW!**


End file.
